Stay Away
by Baby.Cakes.Love
Summary: Okay so I thought of this one while reading a wattpad story. This story is about Regina having a major crush on Emma, her best friends older sister who also happens to be her older sisters best friend. And Emma starts to fall for her but is told to stay away from bother her sister and her best friend
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so i thought of this story while i was reading a story on Wattpad it's called 'My Older Sister's Bestfriend.' I thought of another way to write it and i decide to try it. So let me know how you feel about this story. And i will be updating my other stories as well.

Regina sat at her lunch table watching as the jocks ran around messing with Archie, the schools nerdiest kid. She shook her head and turned it to the other end of the table to see her big sister Zelena. Zelena was Regina's older sister by 2 years. She was cheer and dance captain for Lions. The Loins was the the school's name they were the Roaring Lions of Storybrooke, Maine. Regina smiled while she looked at her sister who was talking to her best friend.

Emma Swan.

She was the definition of player. She'll go down in history in storybrooke. Not only was she a player on and off the field she was the captain. Captain of the football team, yes she played with the boys. She was captain of softball team, and basketball,also with the boys and the girls. She was a player but Regina had the biggest crush on her.

How could she not. She was so beautiful and strong. And from when regina heard her and Zelena studying she was smart to. But regina knows she tries to hide it while they are in school getting all her little play toys to do her homework.

Regina snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone touch her shoulder. Regina jumped and looked behind her to see Kathryn. Kathryn was Regina's best friend since 7 grade. They were the only girls in their advance science and social studies class and they have been together ever since. "Oh, Hey Kat. Sorry i was just thinking about something." Regina said standing up. Smoothing down her dress. Kathryn looked at her.

"Let me take a guess. You were thinking about my sister." Kathryn stated more than blushed and looked down. "Regina i told you no.I know my sister she'll hurt you. I know how she is. She bring home many girls a night hundreds a week." Regina rolled her eyes at Kathryn's sentence.

"Kat stop over exaggerating. She doesn't bring that many girls home."Regina said walking towards the exit on the other side of the lunch room. "And i don't think about her that much." Regina said before almost getting knocked to the ground before being caught with hands on her back and front. Regina was pushed up by the hands in the back which seemed to be Kathryn's hands. Regina looked up in front of her. To see the one and only Emma Swan. She had regina's dressed bunched up and the top.

"Watch where you're going." Emma said in a rude tone letting go of regina only to get laughs from the football players. Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head. She gathered he balance and walked out of the lunch room with Kathryn in tow.

"Are you going to come over after practice?" Kathryn said stepping in front of Regina. Regina nodded her head and walked towards her locker.

"Why is your sister so infuriating?" Regina said as they got to their lockers. Regina began to unlock it when she caught Kathryn looking at her with a smirk. "What?" she asked opening her locker only to receive a head shake and neck scratch from Kathryn. Regina shook her and grabbed her gym bag and put her book bag in the locker. Regina locked her locker and and put her gym back on her back. Kathryn grabbed her bag as well and they headed to the gym's locker room.

Once in the locker room Regina sat her bag on the bench and unzipped the bad. While Kathryn steppe into one of the changing rooms. She grabbed a small pouch out of the bag and walked to the mirror. She pulled a makeup wipe and started to wipe off her eyes and lips first. Going to her forehead,cheeks, and her neck. Once her face was clean of all make she she went in her bag and got a cotton wipe and her face cleanser and wipe her face again.

"You do a lot to your face." Regina heard a voice say. She looked up in the mirror behind her to see Emma Swan.

"Yeah, i don't want to have mascara running down my face. And then also to have major acne." Regina sai walking back to her bag. She grabbed a pair of shorts, tank top, and running shoes. "If you're going to be in here and talking to me, make yourself useful unzip this." Regina said turning around to show Emma the zipper. Emma walked toward Regina and grabbed on to the zipper. She pulled to hear Regina gasp as the cold air hit her back.

Once the zipper was completely own she turned and sat onto the bench. She pulled the dress down to her waist and slid on the tank top and she pulled the dress the rest of the way down. She grabbed her heels and pulled them off. How could she not have own heels it was her signature look. She pulled on some socks before standing and bending to put on her shorts.

Regina did all these movements slowly know emma was watching no matter how much she was pretending to look at her phone. Once she was dress Regina flode her dress and placed it in a small bag with her heels and place that bag in her gym bag.

"Your very…" Emma couldn't finish her sentence before she seen her little sister come out of the changing room. Regina smiled at her while Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to head in the gym." regina said grabbing her running shoes and walking out the doors.

Kathryn walked up to emma and hit her upside the head."Ow. What was that for?" Emma asked grabbing her head.

"Stay away from her do you understand me." Kathryn said walking out of the gym.

Emma shook her head and pulled out her phone.

 _E- How old is your sister?_ _Z- Sixteen why?_ _E She's really sexy_ _Z- Stay away from her Emma. if you go anywhere knew her i will kill you_.

Emma shook her head and put her phone away. Emma could only think of one thing. _I want her._


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Emma reached outside the gym Regina had took her long hair and put it in a messy bun. Emma walked to the bleacher and pulled out her phone. After a couple of minutes Kat and regina walked up to her. Emma only looked up when Kathryn pulled her phone out of her hands. "Yo! What the fuck?" Emma said reaching for her phone as it went off.

"Don't worry it's probably just mom telling you her and dad are leaving this week for a conference in LA." Emma looked at her as if she's was dumb.

"Give me my phone, worm. "Emma said grabbing for her phone once again. Kat pulled the phone out of reach.

"Woah, calm down there. I'm sure you can wait for this." Kat turned to Regina who had been quiet this whole time. "Here Regina, why don't you hold this for a little while." Kat said handing the phone to a surprised Regina. While Emma's face fell.

Emma jumped up. "No! Give me my phone right now." She said getting in Kat's face. Kat smirked and walked away. Emma looked at Regina with a pleading face. Regina gave her a small smile before walking off with Kat. Emma looked down she was screwed.

Once Regina and Kat were far away enough kat turned to Regina. "We got her phone." Kat said with a wide gave another small smile.

"Why did want her phone?" Regina said handing it to Kat. Kat smirked.

"So we could read her messages, so you could see she's not for you, Gina" Kat said going to unlock the phone. "She doesn't even have a password on her phone. She's an app first?"Kat asked looking at Regina. Before she could pick the gym teacher blew his whistle. Telling them to sit on the bleachers. "Here, she won't beat you up to get to the phone. She know your sister will kill her if she does." Kat said putting the phone in Regina's bra. And walking away from Regina. Regina just shook her head and followed her. They walked to the teacher. Regina sat down on the last bleacher. (The one that would be closest to the floor. ) while she listen to the gym teacher she felt someone sit beside her and put their hand around her waist. She looked to the person who the arm belonged to. Once she seen who it was she was not happy. "Don't touch me you dirty thief." Regina said in a harsh whisper pulling away from him. Robin. Robin Hoodmen. Robin laughed and moved closer to her. Once the teacher went in his office giving them a free day. Regina jumped up. "Stop touching me." She said moving away once again. Robin smiled and took a step forward.

"Girl, stop playing you know you want me." robin said putting his arms around her waist. Before Regina could answer Robin was on the floor and had someone on him punching his face in.

"Don't fucking touch her. She said to leave her alone. Come near her again and i'll kill you." Emma said before getting pulled off of Robin. The gym teacher came out only to see people surrounding Robin on the floor and Emma walking out of the gym. He shook his head and walked to robin. "Hood go to the nurse." Once he was gone he asked what happen hear many voice at once he looked a kathryn.

"She's your sister. What happened?" Kathryn told what she saw happened. The teacher nodded and walked back to his office to fill out an incident report. But not before tell them it was time to head back into the locker rooms. About 10 minutes later there was a knock on his office door. He said a low 'Come in'. He looked up to see Regina's head poked in. She took a seat once she was full in the room and told him the full story of what happen. He smiled and made a note of it in the report. The bell had rung. He told her to take it to the office.

30 minutes later

Regina was walking to her car. She threw her gym bag in the back seat and then popped the trunk of her car. Regina grabbed out her practice duffle. When Regina shut the trunk and locked it she turned around to see Emma right behind her. She jumped and dropped her bag

" Oh, my you almost put me in cardiac arrest." She said putting her hand over her heart. Emma gave her a funny look. Regina just shook her head. She went to bend down to pick up her duffle. But Emma had beat her to it.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving my ass from gym. I would have gotten suspended if you didn't say anything." Emma said handing her; her duffle.

"It should be I thanking you. So thank you Emma." Regina said with a smile. Emma nodded and started to walk away. But turned around.

"Your coming to my house after your practice right?" Regina nodded. "Alright, look for me." She she said with a wink before turning and running off towards the football field. Regina looked heart skipped a beat.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole time Regina was practicing all she could think about was what Emma said 'Look for me'. ' _Does that mean she wants to see her? Did she want to see Emma? Of course she wanted to see her. She's had a crush on her since she was 13.'_

Regina was so unfocused that she got hit in the head with the volleyball at only after going to the soccer field and end up being late for volley practice. Monday and Wednesdays after school at 4-6:30 are soccer practice. Thursday after school at 5-8 and Saturday morning 9-11:30 was Cheerleading. And Tuesday and Fridays are Volleyball practice at 3-5. She was probably the busiest junior in StoryBrooke high. But she liked having purpose to keep her from her family. Plus Volleyball and soccer was only from September to November. And cheer was only from September to The end of January. Football and Basketball Cheerleading.

"Regina? Hello? Did that ball hit you so hard that you can't listen to your best friend anymore?" Kat said waving her hand infront of Regina's face. Regina shook her head and looked at Kat. "What do you want?" Regina ask her pushing her hand out of her face,

"Come on. It's time to go to mine. Do you still have your overnight bag in your trunk?" Kat asked walking away once regina nodded her head, "Do you want to drop your car off or do you want to follow me in yours?" She asked once they were in the parking lot.

"I'll follow that way when i leave in the morning i don't wake you up. To bring me to practice." Regina said unlocking her car and getting in. She turned on her radio and her bluetooth connected. Regina opened the pandora app and clicked 'Today's hits'. She started to dance in her seat as 'Starving by Hailey Seinfeld' came on. She started to pull out of the school's parking lot.

She got to the opening in the street when siri spoke "One new message from a unknown number. Please press the talk/answer button on wheel to read/listen." Regina followed the instructions and siri came on once again. " _Gina, don't forget to find me"_ ; If you want to replied press the talk/answer button on the wheel began to talk and the press the talk/answer button on the wheel;If not press the cancel/Decline button on the wheel." Regina pressed the answer and began to speak.

"Ms. Swan is this you? If so how did you get my number?" She press the talk the green button and siri repeated what she said and ask if this was correct she pressed the green button once again and it sent.

Regina seen Kat was sitting at a green light on her phone. Regina honked and see Kathryn jump before pressing on the gas and turning the corner. Regina laughed and turn the corner as well.

"One new message from a unknown number. Please press the talk/answer button on wheel to read/listen." Regina rolled her eyes thinking she need to fix her setting. She clicked the green button once again. " _You know damn well who this is. And I have my ways baby._ " Regina just rolled her eyes as she parked her car in front of the Nolan/Swan resident. She turned of her car and grabbed her phone and keys.

She walked to the trunk pressed the button on her keys to open it and grabbed her overnight bag, her hygiene bag, and her blanket and stuffie. Regina couldn't sleep with our those two objects no matter what. For reason no one knew.

Regina watched as Kat came from the garage after parking her car in there. Regina walked up to her. "Ugh. Why is she here?" Kat said looking at the car in front of Regina's parked Tesla model x. Regina looked to see a pale green mini Cooper. She knew know who's car that was Tinka 'TinkerBell' Greene. She was one of Emma's things. And she made sure everyone knew.

' _How did I miss that when I parked?'_ Regina asked herself. "Does it really matter? Can we just go in and eat something. I'm starving and i need a shower." Regina said as they looked at the car. Kat just nodded and opened the door. Regina and Her walked into Kats room and drop their stuff.

"I'm going to make us some snacks and set up the living room for a movie night ok?" Kat asked Regina walking to the door. Regina nodded.

"I'm going to get in the shower. I need to wash this day off of me." Regina said to Kat as she walked out the door. Regina walked to the bathroom in the hallway with her face bag in hand and turned on the shower.

Regina looked in the mirror as she went in her hygiene bag and took a face cleaning wipe the dirt and sweat from practice. She knew she still has some foundation on because she wasn't able to completely wash her face because she was late to practice. Once her face was clean enough Regina shedded all her clothes grabbed her shampoo and conditioner and body wash. The she jumped in the shower.

Regina was able to wash her hair and body when she heard the door open. "Kat is that you? Can you pass me a towel. You know the one i always use." Regina called out as she turned off the water. She heard the door open and shut again. Regina raised her eyebrows but then heard the door open again. She seen the a hand with a towel in it. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself she pulled back the curtain and stood frozen.

"Emma!"

 _ **Ok i know it's been awhile but it's summer now and I'll try to write more. But here you go a new chapter. Review. Oh and thanks for sticking with me.**_


	4. chapter 4

"Emma! Get out! What do you think you're doing in here?!" Regina asked in a yell whisper tone as she held the towel around her for dear life.

"I just wanted to talk to you without my sister around." Emma said stepping closer. She looked her up and down before biting her lip and groaning. "You're going to get me in trouble." She said looking up.

"Me! I'm not the one who walked into you in the bathroom." Regina fought back.

"No, that's not what i mean. I promised your sister and my sister that i would stay away from you but I don't want to. You're so beautiful and smart. I just want to get to know you better. So i can make you mine." Emma said walking to Regina and wrapping her arms around her waist. Regina smiled.

"Then do that. Get to know me. Make me yours." Regina said wrapping one arm around Emma's neck and the other holding the towel. Emma looked at Regina's lip and back to her eyes. Emma moved closer. Lips almost touching.

 ***BANG!BANG!***

"Regina the food is here and the living room is ready! How long could a shower take?!" They heard Kat scream from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming Kitty. I just have to dry off and get dress." Regina called back looking into Emma's eyes. Once the heard an Okay and foot steps leading away the let out a breath. "Where were we?" Regina asked. Emma just smirked. She leaned down and captured Regina's lips in her own. It was slow and steady. Emma moved one hand down to Regina's ass and cupped. Regina moaned and pulled her closer.

When breathing became a need Regina pulled away. "Wait what about Tinka? I know she's here or she was here." Regina looked down. "I won't be your one secret while all the others get to be everything else." Emma lifted Regina's chin up and shook her head.

"Tink? No she's not one of mine. Not one of mine I don't have a lot of girls. I mean i don't have any girls. They're not mine. I mean I'm just helping Tink."Emma rambled on. Regina lifted an eyebrow.

"Helping her? What have an organism?" Regina said stepping aways. Emma pulled her back.

"No. She with hook. And her dad rather her be gay than with him so I just help them out every once and awhile. They're in my room now doing it." Emma said looking at Regina. Regina gave her a look.

"You let them do that? In your room? Your bed?" Regina said looking grossed out. Emma laughed and shook her head.

"No they're on a air mattress. I would let them do it on my bed. I don't want my best friends sperm on there." Emma said pulling away.

"Okay,I guess we talk about this text me you have my number. I have to get dressed." Regina said grabbing the clothes she brought in the bathroom with her. Emma smirked.

"I can't stay for that?" She said licking her lips. Regina laughed.

"No." Regina said pushing her out the room.

 ** _Ok. i know I've been gone forever but im trying. i just have writers block and i need a new muse. later. Review. (It does make me write faster.)_**


End file.
